Idahon
by SannySann
Summary: Comment faire lorsque tout espoir est perdu ? Lorsque vous vous retrouvez exilée de force sur Terre par votre propre père ? Et que vous avez vu votre mère mourir de vos propres yeux ? Idahon de mon cul oui ! - Première fic', soyez indulgents !
1. Prologue

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais publier. Ça ne sera certainement pas de longs chapitres. Je préfère vous poster plus régulièrement des petits chapitres que plus rarement de longs chapitres.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Avec Maman, on se baladait sur la digue d'une plage sur Terre. Elle me racontait encore des anecdotes de quand elle était jeune avec Papa. C'est passé tellement vite, je n'ai rien vu venir. La voiture est arrivée juste devant nous. Le chauffeur perdait le contrôle. Et puis la voiture a fait un tonneau. Elle s'est arrêtée sur nous, ma mère et moi, sans qu'on ait eu le temps de bouger. J'avais juste mes jambes coincées en dessous. Quand j'ai regardé maman, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de la poitrine. Elle était complètement sous la voiture, du sang partout. J'ai eu le temps de dire « Maman » avant de m'évanouir. Je me suis réveillée plus tard, dans une chambre blanche, stérile. Je ne comprenais pas, puis tout m'est revenu, l'Accident, Maman sous la voiture. J'ai commencé à hurler « Maman ! ». Mon père est arrivé en courant, suivit de médecins et infirmières je suppose. Papa m'a dit en pleurs « Elle n'a pas survécu, elle est morte ». Il continuait de parler, mais je n'entendais plus rien. Ma vue se brouillait. Je me suis évanouie. C'est 2 mois plus tard que je suis sortie du coma. Les jambes en rééducation. Même ma nature d'Idahon n'a pas fait que j'aie guéri plus vite. Aujourd'hui, ça fait 10 mois que l'Accident a eu lieu. 8 mois que je suis sortie du coma. 7 mois que Drew est devenu mon Combattant, Protecteur. 8 mois que je fais conneries sur conneries, en sachant qu'il y aura une goutte d'eau qui fera déborder le vase, et je n'attends que ça…


	2. Chapitre 1

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Je m'appelle Judith O'Connor. J'ai 15 ans. Mon père, Marc, est Roi du Royaume d'Idahon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ça vous allez me dire ? Et bien, c'est un Royaume de créatures bien spéciales. Nous ne sommes pas humains, mais en avons l'apparence. En principe, mon nom complet devrait être Judith O'Connor Lucie Idahon. Moi je suis censée être une Princesse. Je dis bien « censée » parce que je ne le suis plus depuis peu. Ma mère, Lucie, est décédée il y a quelques mois. Marc l'a mal vécu. Il est devenu un Roi impartial, avec le « rien à foutre que mon peuple souffre, tout le monde doit être puni de la quelconque faute qu'il aurait fait ». Bien sûr, à 15 ans, c'est un peu comme sur Terre, on fait conneries sur conneries. J'ai donc été exilée d'Idahon par mon propre père. Ouais, pas très glorieux. Mon frère, Chris, lui a pu rester. Bah oui, à 20 ans, il a compris bien vite qu'il ne fallait pas faire de conneries. Bref, me voilà exilée sur Terre, sans repère.

J'ai oublié de préciser : j'ai sur la paume de ma main et mes doigts des « marques ». Un peu dans le genre des symboles tribaux, mais en plus « jolis ». Les marques en général représentent l'étendue du pouvoir de la personne qui en a (chez les Idahons, tout le monde a au moins les mains, mais d'autres ont beaucoup plus, comme Marc).

Donc me voici sur Terre. J'ai attéri à… Forks. Ouais, il fait vert, ce n'est pas plus mal. Par contre, autant de pluie, je m'en passerai volontiers. Je suis seule, et trempée. Ma casquette ne suffit pas. Bon, autant marcher et trouver un endroit où loger pendant quelques temps. Après environ une heure, j'entends quelque chose tomber derrière moi. Je me retourne et…

- Oh putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'ai suivie. Je suis ton combattant, n'oublie pas. Je te suivrai où que tu ailles. Même si pour ça je dois venir ici.

- T'avais pas besoin Drew.

Il hausse les épaules me prend par le bras et m'entraine pour continuer de marcher. Drew c'est… Mon Combattant, un genre de protecteur. C'est aussi mon meilleur ami, et par la même occasion mon sexfriend. Il est plus âgé que moi, mais c'est pas ça qui nous dérange. Loin de là !

- Regarde ! me dit-il. Il y a un genre de cabane là bas ! Viens on y va !

Il commence à courir, je le suis, bien qu'hésitante. La cabane en question est en pleine forêt, même si je sens qu'il y a de l'habitation pas loin. Elle a l'air d'être croulante. Mais ça pourrait faire un bon endroit pour s'abriter quelques temps, c'est vrai. Il ouvre doucement la porte. Il ne fait pas si froid que ça dedans. Tant mieux !

On s'installe à même le sol. Je sens qu'il me regarde. J'ai pas envie de parlé de _ça. _

- Pourquoi ?

- Drew…

- Non dis moi. Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ! Tu savais que ça serait la goute d'eau !

- Drew s'il-te-plait…

- Je veux bien que tu as besoin d'extérioriser et tout, mais putain Jude ! C'était pas le moment.

- DREW ! Merde ! Tu me fais chier. J'en avais marre qu'il me dise « tu ressembles tellement à ta mère ! » qu'il éclate en sanglot, puis me regarde comme si c'était ma faute ! Qu'il m'engueule à longueur de temps pour tout et n'importe quoi ! « Judith ! Tu as laissé un crayon sur la table, viens le rechercher ! » Je te jure que j'aurai préféré y rester et que Maman continue de vivre ! J'te le jure ! Je pouvais plus supporter. Et quand Chris s'y mettait, c'était encore pire !

J'en peux plus, je pleure. Drew me prend dans ses bras, me réconforte, comme lui seul sait le faire depuis la mort de maman. Je relève la tête, il me regarde tendrement. Alors c'est naturellement que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. D'abord doucement, puis plus fougueusement. On se retrouve très vite tous les deux nus, lui en moi, moi gémissant son nom. Après ça, il trouve une couverture non loin, la dépose sur nous, et nous nous endormons ainsi.


	3. Chapitre 2

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

Plus tard je ferai une note pour les personnages, mais je préfère attendre encore un peu pour ça.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Vers 4h du matin, je me réveille en sursaut. Non pas parce que j'ai entendu du bruit, non non. Pour aller faire pipi. Mais dans cette cabane, il n'y a pas de toilettes… On va la faire à l'ancienne. J'enfile un t-shirt et mon boxer et sors chercher un buisson où faire mes besoins. En voilà un tout vert, tout feuillu, parfait quoi !

Quand j'ai fini par trouver de quoi m'essuyer, je sursaute de nouveau. Il y a une bête qui hurle à la mort. Une biche ou quelque chose du genre. Je vais donc voir. Ce que je vois me stupéfait. Il y a des vampires qui se promènent par ici, et ils ne mangent pas des humains, mais des animaux ! Étonnant. Je cache ma présence. Pas besoin qu'ils voient qu'on les observe. Il y en a 2 dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. Une fille, grande et blonde. Et un mec, grand, baraqué, cheveux bruns. Plutôt pas mal.

Oh mais je rêve ! Ils font _ça_ en pleine forêt !

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _dit une voix rauque derrière moi qui me fait sursauter. Décidément, ce n'est pas mon jour.

_- Drew ! Merde tu m'as fait peur ! Il y a des vampires dans la région. Je dirai environ 8. Regarde, il y en a deux la ! lui dis-je en lui montrant l'endroit en question._

_- Hurk, c'est dégoutant, en pleine forêt. Enfin, je ne suis pas contre de le faire avec toi._

_- Je vais voir après un court d'eau pour me laver. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais à ta place, je me ferai pas remarquer par ces deux la. _

Je m'en vais, l'ignorant sur sa dernière phrase. Je sens qu'il me suit. Je trouve enfin un point d'eau, me déshabille et rentre dedans. C'est pas chaud, mais on fait avec. Je sens deux bras m'entourer. Des doux baisers dans ma nuque. C'est reparti pour un round avec Drew ! Une vraie bête à sexe lui. Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain, je me réveille vers 10h, dans la cabane. J'entends Drew ronfler à côté de moi, très élégant. Je me lève, m'habille comme je peux et vais faire un tour dehors. J'inspire l'air frais de la nature. Je commence à sentir de petites brulures sur mes bras, mon ventre et mon dos. C'est quoi ça encore ? J'entends des pas derrière moi, je me retourne et vois Drew me regarder d'un air étrange ?

_- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_

_- Regarde tes bras !_

Oh merde, des marques en plus. Manquait plus que ça. Je lève mon t-shirt et vois la même chose sur mon ventre. J'essaie de voir mon dos, et le peu que j'en vois me confirme ce que je pensais. Les brulures, c'était les marques.

_- Je comprends pas._ je murmure

_- La Déesse* croit en toi ! Tu vas devenir plus puissante ! _

_- Mais pourquoi ? Il m'a exilée ! Ca ne sert strictement à rien !_

_- C'est que ton destin sera d'y retourner, en temps voulus. En attendant, il faut qu'on trouve un logement convenable ici. Trouver des vêtements. Et t'inscrire à l'école._

_- L'école on verra, le reste je suis d'accord. Allons-y._

Je fais disparaitre mes marques. Même si ça pourrait passer pour des tatouages, je sais que les préjugés sont vite faits. On retourne à la cabane chercher ce qu'il nous reste comme affaires et direction le centre pour trouver un logement, et acheter quelques vêtements.

* * *

><p>*le monde Idahon n'a pas de Dieu, mais une Déesse : Dia.<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

J'avance assez bien dans mes chapitres, donc ce que je pensais faire, c'est vous posté un chapitre dès que j'ai fini d'en écrire un (j'en ai quelques uns en avance). Je vais tenter le 2-3 fois par semaine.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

L'argent pour nous n'est pas un problème, on peut en faire apparaitre comme on le veut. Donc quand on arrive en bordure de la ville et qu'on voit cette splendide maison à vendre, on n'hésite pas ! On fonce !

La maison est sur 3 étages. Cuisine, salon, salle de bain, toilettes, une pièce vide pouvant servir de bureau, tout ça au rez-de-chaussée. Au premier, il y a deux chambres avec salle de bain personnelle contenant des toilettes. Au troisième, c'est deux grandes pièces vides. On verra ce qu'on en fera. Dehors, il y a un énorme terrain, avec une piscine couverte (pratique pour aller nager quand il fait -20°C dehors), une terrasse et énormément d'herbe et quelques arbres.

Bref cette maison est parfaite. On signe les papiers. Manque quelques meubles évidemment, on va donc aller acheter tout ça. Mais d'abord, acheter une voiture pour transporter les vêtements qu'on achètera.

Quand tout est acheté on peut enfin se relaxer et prendre une vraie douche dans nos salles de bain personnelles !

Le soir, on est tous les deux enlacés dans le divan devant l'énorme tv qu'a voulu acheter Drew.

_- Jude…_

_- Drew ?_

_- J'étais sérieux avec l'école. Tu n'as que 15 ans, ça semblerait suspect si tu restais ici toute la journée ou je ne sais pas où. Puis tu pourrais te faire des amis. Moi je vais essayer de trouver un travail, et me faire passer pour ton tuteur._

_- Tu sais comment j'étais à l'école au Royaume ! Ca ne risque pas de changer !_

_- Je cours le risque. Ca te ferait du bien tu sais !_

_- J'ai pas le choix je suppose ? Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je capitule aussi vite !_

_- Je sais. _dit-il tout sourire

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, on va m'inscrire à l'école de Forks. Quand on arrive devant l'école, il y a des étudiants partout. C'est vraiment comme dans les films américains, des « clans » etc. Génial. Tout le monde nous regarde, moi particulièrement. Quand on arrive dans le bureau du directeur, il semble stupéfait, me regarde de la tête au pied, puis bloque sur mes yeux. Oui ils sont argentés, et quand j'utilise mes « pouvoirs », mes yeux deviennent dorés. Et Oui je m'habille comme un mec, c'est-à-dire, jogging, baskettes hautes, débardeur et gilet de sport. Ah j'oubliais ma casquette. Et par-dessus tout, je suis blonde. Mais pas dans la tête ! Oh ça non, ça risque pas.

Drew invente une histoire comme quoi mes parents sont décédés l'année passée (ce qui est en partie vrai) et qu'il est devenu mon tuteur suite à ça. Que j'ai toujours suivi une scolarité normale (si on peut appeler normale la scolarité Idahonne, comme apprendre à développer son bouclier psychique). Je suis donc inscrite en 10ème Grade. Je reçois mon horaire et un plan de l'école. Je commence par 2h de littérature anglaise. Et j'y vais de suite. J'abandonne Drew et le dirlo et pars chercher ma classe. Quand j'arrive devant, je frappe légèrement et entre quand on m'y autorise.

_- Bonjour, je suis nouvelle, je sors à l'instant de chez le directeur._

_- Bien entre, est-ce que tu peux te présenter au reste de la classe s'il te plait ?_

Non j'en ai pas envie Monsieur, ils me connaitront bien assez vite. Mais je réponds avec le grand sourire :

_- Bien sûr Monsieur._

Je me tourne donc vers la classe. Rapide coup d'œil. 3 vampires. Une petite brune qui me regarde bizarrement, un grand aux cheveux couleur bronze et la grande blonde de hier.

_- Ben bonjour, je m'appelle Judith O'Connor, je suis nouvelle ici, vous l'aurez compris. Je viens d'emménagez en bordure de ville avec mon tuteur. Je suis désolée d'annoncer ça, mais Monsieur, j'aime pas l'école, j'ai tendance à… Ben ne rien foutre en classe._

La classe éclate de rire, et moi je regarde le prof avec un sourire désolée. Autant qu'il soit prévenu à l'avance.

_- C'est bon à savoir. Tu peux aller t'assoir à côté de Rosalie._

Il me montre la seule place libre, à coté de la vampire blonde. Quand faut y aller faut y aller !

_- Salut petite blonde !_

Elle me regarde choquée. Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

_- Pourquoi toi et tes amis me regardent comme si j'étais… Une extraterrestre ? _je ris intérieurement, c'est casi pareil, je ne suis pas de ce monde

Elle m'ignore complètement. Hautaine la petite vampirette. Elle se retourne d'un coup et me regarde avec des grands yeux. Je vois que les deux autres vampires se sont retournés.

_- Oups, je l'ai dit à voix haute._

Elle échange un regard avec les deux autres puis me dit :

_- À la fin des cours on doit parler de ça. Le prof va commencer son cours, autant ne pas trop le perturber déjà maintenant tu veux ?_

_- Si tu le dis. _Je lui dis avec un grand sourire, en sachant comment la suite du cours va se passer.

_- Mademoiselle O'Connor. Pourriez vous me dire où vous en étiez dans la matière de littérature anglaise ?_

_- Littérature anglaise ? C'est une bonne question. Je ne suis pas souvent allée à ce cours la, et le peu de fois que j'y suis allée, j'ai dormi._

_- Bon, il serait temps de se rattraper quand même._

_- Oui Monsieur._

Je fais un grand sourire, sors mon bloc de feuille et un bic, et me mets à dessiner. Tout et n'importe quoi. Après une vingtaine de minutes, je vois un papier arriver devant moi.

« comment sais-tu que nous sommes des v ? »

Je réponds « déjà rencontrer d'autres avant, les Volturi, je suppose que vous connaissez ? »

J'entends un hoquet de stupeur quand elle me lit. Ah oui c'est vrai, les Volturi son un peu « craint » des vampires. Mais eux ont peur de moi, apparemment, ils ont vu ma puissance avant même qu'elle n'arrive.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et retourne à mes dessins. Quand la cloche sonne, je saute de ma chaise, empoche mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie. Je m'apprête à aller à mon prochain cours quand un petit blond, humain, s'approche de moi.

-_ Salut, je suis Steve Newton. T'es la nouvelle c'est ça ? Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver ta prochaine classe_ ?

- _Salut, oui la nouvelle. Je suis pas débile non plus, Steevy. Je te préviens déjà que tu peux rêver pour que je sorte avec toi. Tu es… Tu es… Trop blond pour moi._

Je le laisse en plan et me dirige donc vers ma prochaine classe, en laissant derrière moi des regards stupéfaits et étonnés.

* * *

><p>*j'utilise le système scolaire des USA, étant belge, les français auraient du mal à me comprendre ou moi à comprendre le système français. Le système des USA est assez simple, à 6-7 ans on rentre en 1ère Grade, jusqu'au 12e Grade pour les 17-18 ans. Donc l'année de Jude étant 15-16 ans, elle entre logiquement en 10ème Grade, en Haute école.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

La fin des cours s'est plutôt bien passée. Il est 16h et j'ai « rendez-vous » avec les vampires. Mais c'était sans compter Drew qui m'attendait.

_- Alors l'école ?_

_- J'ai rendez-vous._

_- Rendez-vous ?_

_- Avec les vamp's._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?_

_- Oh, juste que j'ai dit ma pensée à voix haute à coté de la blonde et dans les même classe que deux autres._

_- Putain Jude ! Amène les à la maison alors, parle pas de ça n'importe où. Et ne va pas chez eux tant que c'est pas sûr._

_- Mais oui, t'inquiète !_

Je les vois arriver, ils me font signe de les rejoindre. J'y vais, avec mon combattant à la suite.

_- Salut les Vamp's !_

Je reçois un coup de coude de Drew.

_- Quoi ? Oh pardon, j'oubliais. Je vous présente Drew, mon comb… Mon tuteur. Il est au courant aussi._

_- Ok, venez chez nous pour en parler avec nos parents. _Dit la blonde

_- Euh non. Venez chez nous, on a pas totalement confiance en vous. _Intervient Drew

_- Ok, on vous suit_

On rentre donc dans nos voitures, Drew démarre direction la maison.

À peine on est garé que je sors de la voiture et cours à l'intérieur. Je sens que ce qui va suivre va être intéressant. Entre le beau brun, la blonde, le bronze bizarre. Je monte en haut déposer mes affaires. Me changer, c'est-à-dire enlever mon gilet et mettre un short à la place du pantalon de jogging. Je redescends en glissant par la rampe, juste quand Drew entre. Il me fait les gros yeux, comme si ça me faisait quelque chose. J'hausse les épaules et me dirige vers le salon. Je m'affale dans un fauteuil, et allume la tv sur la chaine Disney (oui j'aime ça, ça distrait).

Drew me regarde avec des yeux méchants. Rehaussement d'épaules. Les vampires me regardent faire. Ils sont 6. La petite brune a apparemment le don de voyance. Le blond crollé est empathe et le couleur bronze télépathe. Ah je comprends pourquoi ils me regardent bizarrement. Mon bouclier doit être devenu plus puissant, et ils n'arrivent pas à savoir mon avenir, mes pensées et mes émotions. C'est pas plus mal.

Je me lève et vais chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Deux pommes, une banane et deux kiwis. Une cuillère et con retourne dans le salon s'affaler et manger.

_- Quand est-ce que t'arrêtera de faire la gamine Jude ? _–Drew-

_- Mais asseyez-vous les invités. Sois poli Drew ! Même s'ils n'en ont pas besoin. _–Moi-

_- Comment ça se fait que tu sois vivante après avoir vu les Volturis _? –la blonde_-_

_- D'abord, je sais que toi c'est Rosalie. Mais les autres ? –_Moi-

_- Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice et Emmet. _Me dit-elle en me montrant le couleur bronze, la grande brune, le blond crollé, la petite brune et le beau brun.

_- Bien, maintenant, n'avez-vous pas dit que vos parents devaient parler avec ? Parce que mis à part vous, je ne vois personne d'autre_. –Moi-

_- Ils arrivent._ – Edward-

_- On va les attendre alors. J'ai pas envie de me répéter plusieurs fois_. –Moi-

Je continue donc de manger tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Drew va ouvrir et fait rentrer les parents Cullen.

Tout ça juste pour raconter ma rencontre avec les Volturis. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour raconter sans donner d'indices sur notre nature. Car quand je vois le père Cullen, je sais qu'il a entendu parler de notre peuple, en pensant que ce n'est qu'une légende.


	6. Chapitre 5

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

Ouais je sais, ça fait un moment :$. Mais entre le stage, le rapport de stage, le boulot etc. Bah j'avais plus trop le temps d'écrire et donc de poster. J'ai toujours pas fini mon stage et mon rapport de stage. Je poste ce chapitre en sachant que je vais peut-être perdre mon avance, sauf si je me lance tout de suite dans l'écriture de la suite, ce qui est fort probable ! En plus, ici en Belgique, il fait super beau !

Bref voila !

Je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Quand tout le monde est installé, je me lève et vais jeter mes crasses à la poubelle. Quand je reviens, ils me regardent tous, y compris Drew, pour que je me lance. Je souffle, retourne m'asseoir et me lance.

_- Je devais avoir 10 ans. Avec ma… ma mère on est allées faire un voyage en Italie, pour visiter les musées et tout ça. On a été prises avec les autres humains qui devaient nourrir les Rois. Mais pour des raisons inconnues, ils ne nous ont pas mangé, et nous ont laissé repartir. Voila._

Je pouvais pas faire mieux. En fait, maman m'a protégé dans son bouclier physique, ça a impressionné les Rois, quand j'ai regardé le principal dans les yeux, il m'a d'abord regardé ébahi, puis nous a dit de nous relâcher, sans nous faire le moindre mal. J'ai eu le temps d'entendre « cette gamine me fait peur, son aura est déjà tellement puissante ». Je me vois pas raconter ça aux Cullen. Ca impliquerai de raconter mon histoire, ma nature d'Idahon. C'est trop risqué. Et apparemment Drew est d'accord avec moi, il me fait un signe de tête.

_- C'est impressionnant. _–père Cullen-

_- Est-ce que lorsque tu y étais ils ont déjà fait ça ? _–Jasper-

_- Non jamais. _–père Cullen-

_- Moi je comprends pas pourquoi je vois l'avenir de Drew mais pas d'elle ! _–s'écrie Alice-

_- Je dois avoir un genre de bouclier ou quoi._

Je lui fais un grand sourire, en sachant que c'est vraiment plus ou moins ça. Je vois Drew me poser une question avec ses yeux quand « je ne comprends pas, on a les même boucliers grâce à la nature Idahon. Serait-ce grâce à sa nouvelle puissance ? ». Ok, j'entends ses pensées. Je lui fais un signe que oui, il me regarde étonné puis comprend que j'ai un nouveau pouvoir, la télépathie !

Un peu plus tard, quand les Cullen (j'ai appris que le père Cullen s'appelle Carlisle et la mère Cullen Esmée) partent enfin, avant même que je ne puisse aller me réfugier dans ma chambre, Drew m'entraine dans la pièce aménagée en bureau.

_- Tu es télépathe !_

_- Apparemment. Mais je n'ai fait qu'agir par instinct._

_- Si tu as d'autres pouvoirs, ils viendront au fur et à mesure. Et t'en aura d'autres, étant donné l'ampleur de tes marques._

_- Drew…_

_- Plus puissante que ton père ! T'imagine Jude ! Jamais dans l'histoire d'Idahon quelqu'un a dépassé le Roi ou la Reine en puissance. J'imagine la tête de…_

_- DREW ! _il me regarde enfin

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- J'ai rencontré mon Promis…_

Blocage de Drew. Il bouge plus !

_- Drew ?_

_- Tu… tu l'as rencontré ? Mais où et quand ?_

_- D'abord à l'école, et puis ici._

_- Je comprends pas, les seuls à être venus ici sont les Cullen, et ils sont tous en couple._

_- Je sais. Je ne serai jamais avec lui à cause de ça…_

_- Tu veux dire que ton Promis est un vampire ? Mais qui ?_

_- Emmett. _je murmure en baissant les yeux.

_- Tu ne pourras pas vivre longtemps sans ton Promis. Et t'es pas dans la merde avec la blonde._

_- Pourquoi crois-tu que je serai jamais avec ! Je comprends pas pourquoi c'est mon Promis alors qu'il a déjà une âme sœur !_

_- Jude ! Âme sœur et Promis c'est la même chose. C'est qu'ils ne sont pas de vraies âmes sœurs._

_- Quelle galère !_

_- Je suppose qu'il n'y aura plus de sexe alors maintenant entre nous ? _dit-il tout timide

_- Putain Drew, tant qu'il ne verra que la blonde, que moi je ne serai qu'une fille insignifiante, j'aurai besoin d'évacuer la tension sexuelle qu'il produit chez moi._

_- Comme maintenant ? _dit-il avec un sourire carnassier

_- Comme maintenant !_

Il courre vers moi, me prends et m'emmène dans la chambre. Déesse que j'aime le sexe !


	7. Chapitre 6

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

Allez, je vous poste un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui ! Je suis arrivée là où je voulais arriver aujourd'hui dans mes chapitres écrits. La suite me motive mieux. Je tiens à préciser que toute l'histoire se déroulera en 2 parties. La première partie s'arrêtera au chapitre 10 normalement, celui que je viens de finir. Et la deuxième sera simplement la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Ce matin, à 5h31 exactement, Drew m'a réveillé pour « son besoin matinal de sexe ». J'ai cours, donc pas question d'aller redormir après. Après avoir baisé comme des sauvages, je pars prendre ma douche, enfile mon traditionnel jogging, débardeur et gilet de sport. Je prends mon sac en vitesse et ma casquette et direction l'école, pour une nouvelle journée désespérante.

Quand j'arrive, tout le monde me regarde encore de travers.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bande de… bande de débiles ?_

Je vais directement en classe, m'assieds les pieds sur la table, casquette sur le visage et musique à fond dans les oreilles. Je sais même pas c'est quoi comme cours que j'ai.

Environ 10 minutes plus tard, je sens du remue-ménage autour de moi, je relève donc doucement ma casquette, pour voir que le prof vient d'arriver et s'est installé à son bureau. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas, et remets ma casquette. Je sens quelque chose de familier venir du prof. Comme quand un Idahon essayait de pénétrer mon bouclier. D'un coup je me relève, enlève ma casquette et regarde le prof, qui est lui aussi en train de me regarder. Je l'entends murmurer _« c'est pas vrai, manquait plus que ça »_. Je l'observe plus attentivement, j'ai l'impression de le connaitre. C'est un combattant, ou un ancien combattant s'il est ici sur Terre.

Je m'introduis discrètement dans sa tête.

_« - Qu'est-ce que la Princesse fait là ? J'espère que c'est pas le Roi qui l'envoit pour me contrôler ou je ne sais pas quoi._

_- Non, ce n'est pas le Roi qui m'envoit. Oui je suis télépathe. Le Roi m'a exilée il y a environ une semaine pour faute grave, enfin, c'est son avis._

_- Qu… Quoi ? Mais il tenait tellement à vous !_

_- Pas depuis… depuis que je me suis réveillée du coma. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre ?_

_- Hum, j'étais le combattant de votre mère, Princesse._

_- Je ne suis plus une Princesse. Je n'ai plus accès au Royaume. Je ne suis plus qu'une de vos élèves maintenant._

_- Je sens un lien de combattant. Vous a-t-il suivit jusqu'ici ?_

_- Oui, il est actuellement dans notre maison en bordure de ville._

_- Pourrais-je le rencontrer ?_

_- Euh oui bien sûr. Il vient me rechercher après les cours._

_- Merci, retournons au cours. »_

Je le regarde encore quelques minutes avant de retourner dans ma position initiale, c'est-à-dire, casquette sur le visage, écouteurs et pieds sur la table. Enfin, non, pas les pieds sur la table, c'est quand même le combattant qui a suivit ma mère partout !

_- Mademoiselle O'Connor ? Veuillez retirer cette casquette ainsi que vos écouteurs et écouter le cours s'il-vous-plait._

_- Cours de quoi ?_

_- Histoire_

_- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Dis-je en le défiant du regard, qu'il me laisse tranquille dans mon coin._

_- Ah vraiment ? Donc vous connaissez l'histoire de la Terre entière ?_

_- Bien sûr ! _je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à lui répondre ça alors que je ne connais rien de l'histoire Terrienne.

_- Bien, alors dites moi qui est élu président des Etats-Unis en 1789 ?_

_- Georges Washington. _C'est sorti tout seul, je suis surprise d'avoir pu répondre aussi facilement

_- Quand commence l'histoire de la Russie ?_

_- Au 9__ème__ siècle de notre ère. _Toujours aussi surprise

_- Quand la famille des Médicis émerge-t-elle exactement ?_

_- Au 15__ème__ et 16__ème__ siècle. _Bon, mes « connaissances » doivent venir de ma « puissance »

_- Bien. Retournez dans votre monde, mais venez à tous les cours !_

_- Pas de problème !_

Je me réinstalle donc le sourire aux lèvres. Ah si c'était aussi facile dans les autres cours.

Le reste de la matinée se passe relativement bien. Arrivée à la cafèt', c'est toute une autre histoire. Je vais chercher un plateau et le repas. Je vois une table libre non loin, je m'y installe donc. Je ne vois encore aucun des Cullen. Enfin, ce serait étonnant qu'ils viennent ici à la cafèt' alors qu'ils ne mangent pas. Je sursaute en entendant une voix me parler.

_- Salut, t'es toute seule ?_

C'est un mec, sans pensées perverses. Tiens c'est rare ici. Il tient la main d'une jeune fille environ ma taille, cheveux bruns et yeux verts.

_- Oui je suis toute seule, mais il y a place. _Leur dis-je en leur montrant les chaises vides

_- Merci. C'est toi la nouvelle alors ? Judith c'est ça ?_

_- Ouais, mais je préfère Jude. Et vous c'est ?_

_- Moi Dexter, mais je préfère Dex. Et elle, c'est Alexia ma copine, mais elle préfère Alex. _Dit-il tout sourire.

_- Salut. _Dit-elle

Elle a l'air timide.

_- Sois pas aussi timide, je te mangerai pas._

_- D'après ce qu'on dit, tu es une rebelle ? _–Dex-

_- Hum, si on veut. L'école ne m'enchante pas du tout. _

_- Pourtant, il parait que t'es forte, en tout cas en histoire_. –Alex-

_- Il parait oui._

La suite des cours se passe bien, j'ai pu apprendre à connaitre un peu plus Dex et Alex. Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. Maintenant, direction Drew pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de mon prof Idahon…

* * *

><p>Les questions d'histoire sont prises "au pif" et les réponses viennent de Wikipédia, je m'excuse déjà si elles sont fausses. En tout cas, dans ma fanfic', pour l'histoire en elle même, elles sont censées être juste ;)<p> 


	8. Chapitre 7

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

J'écris pour mon plaisir personnel, mais les reviews ne me dérangent pas savez vous ;)

Pensez à moi _(et ma motivation)_ !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

Nous sommes installés dans le salon. Drew a bien pris la nouvelle, et demande même des conseils à Max, mon prof d'histoire. Je regarde distraitement la tv, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui pourrait retenir mon attention aujourd'hui. Je sens mon cœur battre tellement fort. Généralement, c'est quand on fait le voyage de la Terre au Royaume. Mais la c'est impossible que ce soit ça. J'ai eu l'interdiction d'y retourner. Je me lève pour aller dans ma cuisine. Quand je regarde par la fenêtre, je comprends pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite. Emmet est en bordure de forêt. Je prends donc vite ma veste, enfile mes chaussures et file le rejoindre avant qu'il ne parte.

_- Que fais-tu là Emmett ?_

_- Je… je ne sais pas. Je me baladais et je me suis retrouvé ici._

_- Retourne chez toi Emmett, Rosalie va pas aimer que tu sois ici._

_- Oui. J'y vais._

Et il s'en va. C'est dur de se dire que c'est mon Promis mais que je ne peux même pas lui parler tranquillement. Je rentre dans la maison, et vois les deux hommes me regarder. Je suppose que Drew a expliqué à Max l'histoire avec mon Promis.

_- Je monte en haut. _

_- Princesse, si je peux me permettre, battez-vous pour votre Promis !_

_- C'est impossible Max. Pas tant qu'il n'acceptera pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi._

Je les laisse donc la, et monte dans une des pièces du dernier étage pour réfléchir tranquillement. Je m'assieds à terre sur un tapis de sol et ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, mais je sais que c'est Drew qui me « réveille » avec de grands yeux.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Tu avais, et as toujours, des fils dorés qui tournent autour de toi, et tes yeux sont dorés._

Je fronce les sourcils et fais apparaitre un miroir.

_- Oh merde !_

_- Votre langage jeune fille ! –_Max-

_- Je suis dorée Max, comment ça se fait ?_

_- Vous êtes puissante Princesse. Ce n'est qu'un signe parmi tant d'autres_

_- Tutoie-moi, et je ne suis plus une Princesse !_

Je me lève et retourne dans ma chambre à grande vitesse. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de fermer ma porte. Max arrive et la bloque.

_- Pour moi vous… Tu es toujours une Princesse. Rien que de voir ta puissance. C'est impossible autrement, tu as un grand destin devant toi. _–Max-

_- Pour moi aussi Jude. Tu es toujours une Princesse. Ton père… ton père n'a pas compris ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis toujours à tes côtés ? Car en plus d'être ma meilleure amie, ma sexfriend, j'ai prêté serment d'être toujours la pour la Princesse. Je suis ton Combattant Jude. _–Drew-

_- Et je souhaiterai le devenir aussi, si tu acceptes évidemment. Cela serait un honneur pour moi de t'aider et te protéger comme je l'ai fait avec ta mère. _–Max-

Je les regarde, ébahie. Mon cerveau marche à plein régime. Max veut devenir mon Combattant. En plus de Drew.

_« Laisse aller ton cœur Judith O'Connor. Tu auras besoin de Max tout comme de Drew au cours de ta vie. Il te sera d'un bon soutient. »_

Je sursaute, et regarde autour de moi. Personne d'autre que les deux hommes, qui me regardent bizarrement. Serait-ce la Déesse qui m'aurait parlé, dans ma tête ? Oh putain !

_« - Si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de mots lorsque je suis dans ta tête…_

_- Oh désolée Déesse. C'est juste que… je ne croyais pas ça possible._

_- Ouvre ton cœur à Max, il t'aidera plus tard. Bonne soirée Judith O'Connor »_

Je m'assieds doucement sur mon lit, les mains sur le cœur. La Déesse m'a parlé ! Ouvrir mon cœur, ce n'est pas facile non plus. Je sais, je me doute que si maman est morte et que Max n'a pas pu la sauvé, c'est que la Déesse l'avait décidé ainsi. C'est juste encore dur de penser que son Combattant est devant moi, n'a pas pu la sauver, et veut me prêter serment !

Je relève les yeux sur Drew et Max qui n'ont pas bougé durant tout ce laps de temps.

_- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir Max. C'est tellement soudain. Et puis, pour tout t'avouer, je t'en veux un peu._

_- Je comprends, je n'ai pas été la pour ta mère lors de l'accident. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra._

_- Je sais que si cela s'est passé ainsi, c'est que la Déesse l'a voulu ainsi. Mais c'est encore dur de vivre sans Maman. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Marc et Chris._

_- Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas. je ne serai jamais loin. Je suis ton professeur d'histoire, il ne faut pas l'oublier. _Dit-il avec un doux sourire.

_- Merci. Pour votre soutien à tous les deux._

_- On te laisse te reposer. Bonne nuit Jude. –_Drew-

Ce soir, je me pose beaucoup trop de questions. Il est temps que je dorme un peu. Peut-être cela sera plus clair demain ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

J'ai repris quelques idées de la série "La maison de la nuit" (certains connaissent surement, et auront reconnu ces idées, même si la plupart du temps elles sont quand même un peu modifiées)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

Je me réveille beaucoup plus légère que la veille. J'ai fait un rêve étrange. Maman était là. Elle me disait que Max me serait fidèle, qu'il fallait que j'accepte son serment. Que cela me rendrait encore plus puissante, car tout le monde sait qu'un Roi, qu'une Reine, qu'un Prince ou qu'une Princesse ayant deux Combattants sera plus fort, plus puissant.

Je sais maintenant que je vais accepter le serment de Max. Je crois que Maman m'a donné sa confiance en lui. Comme celle que j'ai envers Drew.

Je me lève donc, prends des affaires et me dirige vers la douche. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de me faire un peu plus féminine. J'ai trouvé des vêtements que Drew avait absolument voulu que j'achète, c'est-à-dire un slim noir, des bottes en cuirs noires, un bustier rouge pétant et la veste en cuir. Je sais, ça change. Je mettrai sûrement un peu de maquillage. Je crois que d'avoir revu Maman, même en rêve, m'a redonné confiance en moi, et m'a redonné de l'estime que je croyais à jamais perdue.

Après m'être douchée, habillée et maquillée, je descends en bas pour déjeuner [NA : En France, cela équivaut au petit déjeuner]. On est vendredi, et je sens que c'est une bonne journée.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine, Drew et Max sont tous les deux installés entrain de boire une tasse de café. J'avance comme si de rien était pour me prendre un bol, les kellogs, le lait et une cuillère. D'un coup, j'entends une tasse tombée, et me sens levée en l'air.

_- Ma Jude est revenue ! Tu as remis des vêtements féminins ! Je suis tellement heureux Jude !_

_- Drew ! Repose-moi, sinon on va tomber tous les deux à terre._

Il me repose, prend mon visage entre ses mains et me regarde dans les yeux.

_- Tu l'as vue, c'est ça ? j'hoche la tête. En rêve ? –_Drew-

_- Oui. Elle était magnifique. Elle m'a conseillée pour Max, et m'a donné sa confiance en lui. Putain Drew ! Elle m'a rappelé qu'une Princesse ayant deux Combattants est doublement plus puissante. J'ai enfin retrouvé ma confiance en moi._

_- Je ne comprends pas. _–Max-

Je me détache de Drew et regarde Max.

_- Combattant, je serai honorée moi aussi de t'avoir comme combattant, de t'avoir à mes côtés pour me conseiller comme tu l'as fait avec Maman, de t'avoir près de moi pour me protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Combattant, j'accepte ton serment._

_- Merci Princesse !_

Contre toute attente, il me prend dans ses bras et me sert fort.

_- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? _–Max-

_- J'ai vu Maman en rêve. Elle m'a donné des conseils, pour toi principalement, mais aussi d'autres, par rapport au Roi et son fils. Grâce à elle, je te vois comme un très bon ami, voir même un frère. Tu fais parti de ma famille maintenant. _

_- Jude, tu brilles. Les fils dorés réapparaissent. _–Drew-

_- Je les sens. Je peux appliquer mon bouclier physique et psychique à vous deux, sans en éprouver la moindre fatigue. _

_- Étonnant ! _–Max_-_

_- Mais je sens aussi que je ne pourrai pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Préparez-vous à retourner au Royaume !_

_- Comment ça ? Tu ne peux plus y aller ! –_Drew-

_- Je sais, mais apparemment, quelqu'un souhaite me voir là-bas. _

_- Qui ça pourrait être ? _–Max-

_- On le saura assez vite !_

D'un coup, le paysage change. Ce n'est plus la cuisine que l'on voit, mais l'arène du Royaume.

_- Jude ! Tu as 15 ans et demi. _Drew me murmure

_- Et ?_

_- C'est le passage obligatoire de toute personne de 15 ans et demi au Royaume, te souviens-tu ? _–Max-

J'en reviens pas ! C'est pour _ça_ qu'ils m'ont rappelé ! Ils sont tellement… Que des emmerdeurs ! Je me retourne, et me retrouve en face du Roi. A ses coté Chris. Et derrière eux, les Combattants du Roi.

_- Tu as osé me rappelé pour ça ?_

_- Judith O'Connor ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler au Roi ainsi ! C'est votre père ! _s'indigne le conseiller du Roi. Qu'un connard celui-là, je vous le dis !

_- Oh vas voir ailleurs toi, ok ?_

Je me rapproche du Roi. Je mets aussi mon bouclier sur Drew et Max, sait-on jamais. J'entends des hoquets de stupeur. Le Roi fait de grands yeux. Ah oui, les fils dorés, j'oubliais. Je fais un grand sourire à celui qui est censé être mon père.

_- Vois-tu, Marc, en m'exilant sur Terre, tu ne m'as pas puni. Que du contraire. La Déesse m'a aidé à m'en sortir. J'ai fait la rencontre de Max ici présent. Te souviens-tu de lui ? Et oui, c'était le Combattant de Maman. Il m'a prêté serment depuis peu. Si j'ai pu me relever après ce que tu m'as fait subir, c'est grâce à Drew et Max. Mais n'as-tu point oublié que tu m'as exilée ? Je vois que ton peuple n'était pas au courant ! Que leur as-tu dit ? Une fugue ? Et oui je lis dans tes pensées. C'est vrai que la fugue va avec ce que j'ai fait comme conneries ces derniers temps. _

Durant ce laps de temps, je m'étais rapproché de lui, pour me retrouver qu'à seulement un mètre. Je penche la tête sur le côté.

_- C'est pas possible. _Murmure-t-il.

_- Et bah si ! Et là, tu oses me rappeler pour cette tradition super débile qui ne sert qu'à déprimer la plupart des ados de mon âge ? Vas te faire foutre ok ! J'ai pas besoin de ça pour TE prouver que mon destin est d'être aux cotés de la Déesse. De vaincre le Noir qui s'approche doucement mais sûrement de ton Royaume ! Tu ne me crois pas ? Et bien ce n'est pas grave ! Je retourne sur Terre, au moins, j'y serai tranquille._

Je fais demi-tour. Je m'avance vers mes Combattants.

_- Juuuude !_

D'un geste de la main, paume en l'air puis claquant des doigts, les guerriers que Marc a envoyé sur moi se retrouvent 5 mètres plus loin, à terre, hors combat. Je me retourne lentement vers le Roi, qui me regarde encore plus stupéfait.

_- Ne t'avise plus de m'attaquer dans mon dos, ou même de face ! Tu risquerais de le regretter amèrement._

En me tournant vers Chris, je dis

_- Chris, si jamais tu t'avises de me suivre jusque sur Terre, tu resteras coincer là-bas un petit moment. Et que pourrait-il donc t'arriver sur Terre ?_

Je rejoins Drew et Max, et d'un claquement de doigt, nous nous retrouvons dans notre cuisine.


	10. Note

Bonjour ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolée :(

Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus posté, mais avec mes cours qui me prenaient de plus en plus de temps, et maintenant les examens, ben j'ai un peu délaissé la FF.

Je vais essayer de reprendre en main cette FF pendant les vacances.

J'ai toujours quelques chapitres d'avance, mais je préfère les garder pour quand je recommencerai l'écriture :)

Et il est fort possible que je ne poste plus vraiment ici, ou en "double" sur un autre site internet, avec toutes les modifications de FF.

Bisous mes loulous !


	11. Chapitre 9

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

Désolée pour cette attente. J'ai eu un moment où je n'arrivais plus à écrire. Maintenant, ça a l'air de revenir. J'espère que ça restera malgré les cours et toutes les lectures que j'ai cette année

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

Lorsque l'on arrive à la maison, je me dirige directement vers ma chambre, sans écouter ce que les garçons tentent de me dire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin compris que ma... famille m'a complètement rejetée, que je n'en fait plus partie. Ca fait mal... Avant l'Accident, on était très soudé, solidaire. Mais après... Tout a dégringolé, ils m'excluaient de plus en plus.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans ma chambre, roulée en boule sur mon lit. Quand je regarde par la fenêtre, je vois qu'il fait déjà nuit. J'ai faim, je descends donc en bas pour manger. En passant les escaliers, j'entends les garçons chuchoté, et une bonne odeur. Je ne fais pas attention au chuchotements et me dirige directement vers la source de l'odeur. Un bon gratin dauphinois, du poulet rôti au four. Mmmmh

_- Tu baves Jude !_ -Drew-

_- Je sais je sais._

On s'installe donc à table. Ils sont silencieux, je sais bien qu'ils sont inquiets quant à ma réaction.

_- Je vais bien ! C'est juste qu'il fallait que je fasse le point sur moi-même, seule._

_- Mais..._

_- Non pas de mais ! Je le sentais au fond de moi que ça allait finir comme ça ! Tu devais t'en douter aussi Drew. Depuis que... depuis que maman est... morte, ils ont toujours été comme ça avec moi ! Ils vont surement tenter de me remettre au royaume ou quoi, mais j'irai pas !_

D'un coup, je me remets à pleurer. Drew et Max accourent m'encercler de leurs gros bras tellement réconfortants. Et alors, je me laisse aller.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne d'avoir pleurer toute la soirée jusqu'à m'endormir. J'ai cours aujourd'hui. J'ai entendu qu'au soir il y a une soirée. Ca me tente bien d'y aller. Décompresser. Oublier que mon promis ne m'accepte pas.

Je me prépare donc à cette longue journée. Je préviens les garçons que je ne reviendrai pas avant tard dans la soirée ou nuit et m'en vais direction l'école.

Arrivée en cours de math, je m'assieds, comme à mon habitude ; les pieds sur la table, les écouteurs. Malheureusement, avec ce look ci, je n'ai pas la possibilité de mettre de casquette. D'ailleurs, quand je suis arrivée sur le parking de l'école, ils m'ont tous dévisagé. C'était vraiment hilarant.

Comme d'habitude, le prof me lance un regard désapprobateur. Pour une fois je lui "obéis", remets mes jambes en dessous de la table, enlève mes écouteurs et ouvre mon cours.

Le reste de la journée se passe relativement bien, si on oublie les mecs collants qui tentent de m'inviter à sortir.

C'est la première fois que je vais à une soirée sur Terre. Je me réjouis de voir ce que ça donne, si c'est comme au Royaume.

J'entre dans la maison où elle est organisée, d'une fille de 12ème je crois. Je croise quelques uns qui me regardent avec de grands yeux. Je les ignore et vais directement voir les boissons disponible. Je sais qu'ici aux USA, on a pas l'autorisation de boire de l'alcool avant 21 ans, j'en ai 15, mais je vois que d'autres plus jeunes que moi n'hésite pas donc je prends une petite vodka pour commencer. Elles ne sont pas aussi fortes que celles que j'ai déjà bues au Royaume, mais elle n'est pas mauvaise. Je voyage un peu dans la maison et repère quelques personnes de mon année, dont Alex et Dex. Je les rejoins et passe la fin de soirée avec eux et leur bande.

Je pense que quand je reviens chez moi, je manque de me péter la tronche par terre et contre quelques murs et meubles. Et je me souviens bien que Drew et Max m'attendait sur le divan, un air désapprobateur sur leur visage. Je les ignore et monde dans ma chambre où je m'étale d'un coup sur mon lit encore habillée.

Le lendemain, le réveil est dur, mais j'arrive quand même à me lever pour aller en cours. Je vois en arrivant qu'il n' y a pas que moi qui ai une tête de déterrée. Je rejoins Alex et Dex ainsi que leur bande.

_- Alors la tête ? Pas trop mal ? Pour une première fois tu t'es bien débrouillée !_ - Alex -

_- Oh mais c'est pas ma première fête ! J'en ai déjà vécu des pires avant d'arriver ici. Mais ça fait un moment, donc c'est dur ouais._

J'hausse les épaules. Les autres changent de sujet pour nous apprendre que le prof d'anglais n'est pas la aujourd'hui, ce qui fait qu'on fini plus tôt.

Lorsque j'arrive à la maison, les garçons sont la.

_- Je sais je sais, je suis rentrée tard, mais j'ai quand même pu aller au cours aujourd'hui ! Donc vous n'avez_ _rien à dire tant que j'irai au cours le lendemain._

J'enchaine directement en montant dans ma chambre pour terminer mes devoirs et ensuite dormir.


	12. Chapitre 10

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10<p>

Ca fait maintenant deux mois que la soirée a eu lieue. Depuis je suis allée à toutes les soirées en me levant tous les lendemains pour aller en cours. La bande me demandait toujours comme j'arrivais à me lever. A force de reprendre l'habitude, le manque de sommeil ne se répercutait plus sur rien, j'étais même en pleine forme le lendemain. Et tout ça, ça l'est encore aujourd'hui. On a jamais vu les Cullen aux fêtes. Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas supporter. les autres savent que j'ai un "faible" pour Emmet mais sans plus.

Aujourd'hui, c'est ma soirée. Dans ma maison tout est déjà installé pour recevoir tout le monde. On est vendredi, donc pas cours demain. toute l'école a été invitée, même les Cullen, mais on se doute tous qu'ils ne viendront pas, comme d'habitude.

La soirée bat son plein depuis maintenant une bonne heure quand d'autres gens arrivent, je suis de dos à la porte d'entrée, je ne vois donc pas qui c'est. Mais tout le monde se tait et regarde. Je me retourne donc et me retrouve nez à nez avec... Edward ? Je regarde sa bande et vois qu'il ne manque personne. J'hausse les épaules, leur montre du doigt les boissons et retourne danser avec Alex. Elle, Dex et moi sommes devenus inséparables.

Fin de soirée, je vois que les Cullens sont toujours là, et que par miracle ils se mêlent un peu à la foule. Ils ont l'air un peu saoul. Je ne savais pas que des vampires pouvaient l'être. Je cherche Max du regard et lui fait un signe vers les vamp's.

_"J'ai fait un coktail spécial au cas où pour eux."_

Je lui souris et retourne au rangement de certains verres qui trainent.

Il est près de 4h du matin. Alex et Dex sont retournés chez l'un deux avec une folle envie de se retrouver.

Je vois que certains vamp's sont déjà retournés. Il ne reste plus qu'Alice, Jasper et Emmet. Je vois qu'Alice me fait signe. Je me dirige donc vers eux.

_- Alors les vamp's, bien aimé ma soirée ?_

_- Elle était génial ! Si j'ai bien compris ton copain a fait des coktails spéciaux pour nous ?_

_- Oui, il est pro dans les coktails._

_- Et bien ça marche vraiment bien !_

On discute encore un peu. Pendant toute la conversation, je sens qu'on me regarde. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir que c'est Emmet qui me regarde...

_- Je reviens._

Je m'en vais direction la salle de bain. Ca me fait mal de voir qu'il me regarde alors qu'il n'accepte rien et tout ça. Je me rince le visage, tente de reprendre ma respiration et de me reprendre. Lorsque je relève le regard pour me voir, je sursaute. Emmet est derrière moi.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emmet ?_

_- Toi._

_- T'es saoul Emmet !_

_- Et alors ?_

Il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. C'est pas bon. Lorsqu'il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement.

Doucement, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. N'y tenant plus,; je l'accueille. Je me dis tant qu'il est saoul, autant en profiter. Si Max a bien dosé, peut-être qu'il ne se rappellera de rien demain.

En un rien de temps, nous sommes nus tous les deux dans mon lit. Lui en moi. Ca fait tellement que j'espérais ça !

environ 15 minutes après avoir tous les deux eu notre orgasmes. Il se relève d'un coup.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Elle va me tuer !_ murmure-t-il. _Tout ça c'est de ta faute !_ dit-il en me montrant du doigt.

Il s'en va en un coup de vent, et moi je suis anéantie.

J'éclate en sanglots. Ce n'est que le lendemain lorsque je me réveille que je réalise. Je ne peux plus rester ici ! C'est trop dur ! Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé !

En descendant en bas, j'ai pris ma décision : je finis l'année, puis je dégage. J'ai besoin de me reprendre, et ce n'est pas ici que je vais y arriver.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon où sont les garçons, dès qu'ils me voient ils ont compris.

_- Quand ?_ - Drew-

_- Je finis l'année, puis on part. En tout cas moi._

_- On te suivra ! Quoique tu en dises !_

_- Ok._

Ensuite je leur raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils n'en reviennent pas. Ils sont fous de colère et veulent aller faire la peau à Emmet. Mais je les en dissuade.

_- Je propose qu'on commence déjà à chercher. J'ai envie d'aller du côté du Texas. Là où il fait chaud. J'en ai marre de la pluie et du froid._

_- Pas de problème._

C'est ainsi que pendant environ une semaine, on cherche un bel endroit à acheter pour s'installer de ce côté là. Je continue d'aller en cours, on est fin mai. Bientôt les examens et puis on se casse.

Fin de la semaine, on trouve notre bonheur. Un belle grande villa, avec un Ranch à l'arrière. A la frontière de la ville. Il y a un espace du bâtiment qui devait servir de bar ou quelque chose du genre. Ce serait extra à retaper.

Pas loin de Houston, Halletsville est le bon endroit pour reprendre de bonnes bases !


	13. Chapitre 11

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

Je vais poster les 4 chapitres qu'ils me restent d'écrits en ce moment. Je vais essayer de m'y remettre, on verra ce que ça donne.

J'ai posté la FF entièrement ici : voir lien sur le profil

J'ai encore des idées, mais si vous en avez, je suis prenante. De plus, si quelqu'un serait partant(e) pour finir d'écrire cette FF avec moi, je suis plus que prenante :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11<p>

_2 ans et quelques plus tard..._

Ça fait maintenant deux ans qu'on s'est installé ici à Halletsville, près de Houston. J'ai donc eu mes 18 ans il y a peu et je suis entrée en fac de droit à Houston. Ma journée est très typée : cours la journée, au retour je mange en vitesse puis direction le bar pour bosser. En arrivant dans la maison il y a deux ans, on a rénové une partie pour en faire un bar qui marche super bien depuis. Je suis donc la propriétaire du meilleure bar de la région ! Il m'arrive de faire des minis concert au piano ou à la guitare. Je suis super connue et ça me plait bien.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes un vendredi, ce qui veut dire mini concert. Je leur ai concocté quelques chansons personnelles.

En arrivant à la maison, je tape mon sac près de l'entrée et me dirige directement en haut pour me changer. D'un short en cuir et d'un top blanc, je passe au mini short en jeans, les santiags et la chemise à carreaux que je remonte juste au dessus de la taille en faisant un nœud.

Je redescends ensuite dans la cuisine, mange vite fait 2 pommes et une banane. J'emporte une orange. Et avant de sortir, je lui fais un bisou sur le front. Il rigole et me fait un grand sourire.

J'arrive au bar, j'ouvre tout, sors déjà quelques verres pour les premiers arrivants qui sont des habitués.

Max arrive et va allumer la sono et tout ce matériel là.

La porte sonne et Steeve, Oliver et Luis entrent. Les voilà mes habitués.

_- Salut Jay !_ - Steeve-

_- Salut les mecs ! Comment a été la journée ?_ - Moi -

_- Oh, la routine. Jo s'est pris une brique sur le pied, t'étonnes pas s'il arrive en béquilles_. -Oliver-

_- Ah bon ? Enfin, il n'y a que lui pour faire ça on va dire._ -Moi-

Tout le monde rigole.

_- Salut les mecs !_ - Max-

_- Salut Max !_

_- Alors Jay ! que nous as-tu concocté pour ce soir ?_ - Steeve-

_- Ahah ! Vous verrez ce soir ! Vous amenez vos p'tites femmes ?_

_- Bien sûr ! Tu leur manques. Drew est par là ?_ - Luis-

_- A la maison, il s'occupe de Nathan. Il viendra me remplacer avant le concert une petite heure._

_- Ok pas de problème !_

La soirée continue dans sa bonne lancée, comme d'habitude. Les femmes de mes habitués viennent. Je m'absente une petite heure du bar, quand je reviens, ils m'acclament tous. Je monte directement sur scène et me lance à la guitare, en commençant par quelques chansons de The Fray (entre autre). Puis au piano avec We are young de Fun. Et après... Ma création. Ça fait un moment que je l'ai écrite. Mais à chaque fois que je la rechantais, je pleurais et n'arrivais jamais à me ravoir. Depuis, ça va mieux, j'ai les yeux mouillés.

Je commence donc ma chanson.

[NA : j'ai repris la chanson de Caroline Costa - Comment vivre sans toi, je trouvais qu'elle collait vraiment bien pour la relation entre Jude et sa mère]

_Je ne trouve plus les mots  
>Pour te parler de mon coeur<br>L'espoir n'est plus qu'un tombeau  
>Où l'on enterre le bonheur<br>Tous les pétales de ma vie  
>Se sont fanés aujourd'hui<br>Restent nos souvenirs d'hier_

_Et pour ce jour nos prières  
><em>

_Mais comment vivre sans toi  
>Si tu n'es plus là<br>Mon coeur te cherche  
>Mais mes yeux ne te trouvent pas<em>_  
>Mais comment vivre sans toi<br>Si tu n'es plus là  
>Qu'on prenne mon âme<br>Mais crois-moi je ne t'oublierai pas_

_Qu'on parle de nous au passé  
>Je ne peux pas l'accepter<br>Je te ressens près de moi__  
>Mais ces gens ne te voient pas<br>J'ai tellement froid_

_Recouvre-moi_

_J'entends ta voix  
>Mais elle n'se voit pas<br>Donne-moi la main__  
>Sans toi je ne suis plus rien<br>_

_Mais comment vivre sans toi  
>Si tu n'es plus là<br>Mon coeur te cherche  
>Mais mes yeux ne te trouvent pas<em>_  
>Mais comment vivre sans toi<br>Si tu n'es plus là  
>Qu'on prenne mon âme<br>Mais crois-moi je ne t'oublierai pas_

_Je cherche l'espoir qui m'aidera à vaincre ce destin  
>Je cherche au loin<br>Le paysage heureux que tu n'as pas  
>Je pleure, tu me vois pas<br>Je t'appelle, tu m'entends pas  
>Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi<br>Je t'en prie, reviens vers moi_

_Ah ah ah... oh_

_Mais comment vivre sans toi  
>Si tu n'es plus là<br>Mon coeur te cherche  
>Mais mes yeux ne te trouvent pas<em>

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, mais je me retourne vers mon public et leur fais un grand sourire.

Le reste de la soirée se passe assez vite, on range et puis on va dormir, il est 5h du matin.


	14. Chapitre 12

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12<p>

C'est des pleurs qui me réveillent. Je me lève et vais directement dans la chambre à coté. En passant, je regarde l'heure : 7h48. Heure potable. J'arrive dans sa chambre, le prends et le rassure. Ça lui arrive quelques fois de se réveiller en pleurs.

_- Chut mon coeur, ça va bien. On va aller boire le bibi ?_

Je prends sa tutu [tétinne] et son doudou et descends en bas lui faire son biberon. Les autres dorment encore.

Son biberon et une tasse de chocolat chaud prêts, je vais m'assoir dans le fauteuil, l'installe sur moi, lui donne son biberon et bois ma tasse. Il fait calme le matin, j'allume la tv sur les dessins animés, Nath aime bien boire son bibi devant les dessins animés.

Vous vous demandez peut-être qui est Nathan ? Et bien, c'est une merveilleuse conséquence de cette nuit rapide avec Emmett pendant ma soirée à Forks.

Il a les cheveux de son père et je suppose la couleur de ce qui devaient être ses yeux. Mais il est aussi têtu et rebelle que moi, ce qui ne plait pas vraiment à Drew et Max qui m'aident à m'en occuper.

C'est un magnifique mélange entre un vampire et une idahonne.

Fini la contemplation de mon trésor, place aux pas lourds des hommes dans les escaliers.

- Déjà levés ? - moi-

- On a entendu la TV, alors on est descendu - Drew-

- Ouais ouais, tu as entendu la chanson de Bob l'éponge toi !

- Oh ça va hein ! Elle est trop cool cette éponge !

- Si tu y tiens. Allez viens mon loulou, on va laisser parrain Drew et son copain Spongebob pour aller te changer.

Le reste de la journée se passe plutôt tranquillement. On a bien profiter de cette journée de repos, en tout cas avant la soirée. Qui dit samedi, dit grosse soirée de travail. Vendredi et samedi sont les deux soirées les plus grosses de la semaine.

À 18h tappante, le bar est ouvert et les clients affluent déjà. Je n'ai pas arrêté de la soirée, entre le bar et Nathan. Il n'est pas loin de minuit et Nathan a pris son dernier biberon il y a une heure. Tout d'un coup, je sens une odeur que je connais bien. Un vampire. Que je connais. Mais pas moyen de me souvenir de qui c'est. Je lève les yeux et cherche après dans la salle. Et je le vois. Dans le coin, près de la porte d'entrée.

J'entends un verre se casser. Et c'est seulement quand j'entends Max à côté de moi qui me demande si ça va que je me rends compte que c'est moi qui ai lâché le verre que je tenais. Je ne l'ai toujours pas lâché des yeux. Je vois Max du coin de l'oeil qui suit la direction de mon regard.

- Bordel de merde ! Il fallait vraiment qu'ils rappliquent eux. -Max-

Après cette phrase, le visage du vampire change. Il passe par l'étonnement, la surprise, la tristesse.

On entend le babyphone s'activer. Nathan a du sentir que j'étais sous le choc. Et c'est toujours dans cet état que je vais le chercher et redescends avec. Lorsque le vampire le voit, il est encore plus étonné. Je vois bien qu'il relie les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête.

L'heure de vérité a sonné.


	15. Chapitre 13

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13<p>

- Si tu veux discuter, c'est en haut, pas ici.

Je lui dis en le regardant, car il est toujours à l'autre bout de la salle. Il fait un hochement de tête et se dirige vers moi.

- Tu vas lui dire, vraiment ? Tu sais ce que ça implique au moins ? Ils le sauront tous ! -Max-

- Il se doute déjà Max. Il a déjà relié quelques pièces du puzzle. Et va avoir des questions auxquelles je vais répondre honnêtement. Il est peut être temps qu'ils soient au courant de ce que nous sommes. -Moi-

- De ce que vous êtes ? De quoi parles-tu Judith ? -vampire-

- Pas ici. On monte.

Sur ce, on monte et s'installe dans les divans. Nathan se blottit contre moi.

- Carlisle, je vous présente Nathan, mon fils.

- Il vous ressemble à tous les deux. Mais je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de chose se passer. Un enfant entre un vampire et une humaine qui survit à l'accouchement.

- Et bien, c'est peut-être parce que je ne suis pas humaine ?

Lui dis-je avec un sourire narquois.

- Mais... Qu'es-tu alors ?

- Tu as du entendre parler d'une certaine légende, lorsque tu étais chez les Volturis. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas crue quand j'ai dit qu'ils m'avaient laissée saine et sauve. Pour toit te dire, les Volturis ont peur de moi. Et surtout de ma famille.

Sur ce, je désenclenche mon camouflage. Carlisle fait de grands yeux. Et est apparemment surpris. Et puis la surprise laisse place au doute puis à la compréhension.

- Tu es une Idahonne !

Il souffle.

- Oui. Je m'appelle Judith O'Connor Lucie Idahon. Fille de Marc et Lucie Idahon, roi et reine du Royaume Idahon.

- Une princesse !?

- Et oui. Une princesse exilée sur Terre par son propre père aidé du prince. Après la mort de ma mère. Mon père me tenait pour responsable. À chaque petit faux pas, il me punissait. Et moi de mon côté j'enchainais les conneries. Jusqu'à la goutte d'eau. Je me suis retrouvée sur Terre avec mon combattant, Drew. J'ai découvert que mon Promis était un vampire qui se croit follement amoureux de sa copine alors que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai passé une nuit avec lui, il était ivre. Et m'a laissé dès qu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Et cette nuit m'a donné mon Nathan. Mi vampire, mi Idahon. Le plus beau mélange au monde.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Emmett et Rosalie sont âme sœurs. Comment pourrait-il être ton Promis ?

- Promis et âme sœur, c'est la même chose. N'avez vous pas remarqué que Emmett était souvent ailleurs lorsque je suis arrivée? Il ne voulait juste pas accepter le lien. Mais lui et Rosalie ne sont pas âme sœurs. Oh non. Elle est la promise de mon traître de frère. Mais comme ils ne se sont pas encore rencontrés, ils ne le savent pas.

- Mais comment peux-tu le savoir s'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés?

- Que savez-vous des marques des Idahons ?

- Euh, plus ils sont marqués, plus ils sont puissants.

- J'ai plus de marques que mon père lui même. Jamais ça n'est arrivé dans l'histoire qu'une personne soit plus marquée que le Roi. La Déesse a apparemment vu un grand destin pour moi. Et je peux voir, ou sentir plutôt, les relations entre les gens, même s'ils ne se sont pas encore rencontrés. Mais je ne peux pas intervenir. Sinon, oh bordel, ça aurait été tellement plus simple. J'aurais pu les faire se rencontrer et avoir Emmett. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que cela doit se passer, malheureusement.

- Et comment est-ce sensé se passer ?

- Si j'en avais la moindre idée, je n'aurais pas été surprise de vous voir. D'ailleurs, que faisiez-vous ici ? Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour vous ici, il y a beaucoup de soleil.

-Je te cherchais. On a... En fait, je ne savais même pas que c'était toi qu'il fallait que je trouve. Je savais qu'une personne différente qui habitait ici pourrait m'aider. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi. On a... On a des problèmes. Avec les Volturis.

- Haha, et bien vous n'êtes pas dans la merde alors !

- Bella et Edward ont eu un enfant. Hybride. Mi vampire mi humain. Elle s'appelle Renesmée. Mais tu dois te douter que les Volturis ne l'acceptent pas. Et Alice a vu qu'une personne différente qui habitait ici pourrait nous aider à les protéger. À nous protéger. Et apparemment cette personne c'est toi.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as dit qu'ils avaient peur de toi. Et t'avoir à nos côtés nous aiderait vraiment.

- Vous devez vous doutez du pourquoi je ne veux pas.

Je lui dis en regardant Nathan.

- Mais ne devrais-tu justement pas faire face à Emmett par rapport à Nathan. Pour Nathan ?

- Combien de temps ai-je pour y réfléchir?

- La bataille aura lieu samedi prochain, dans une clairière près de Forks.

- Je vous dirai demain. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Ce n'est pas que moi que vous engagez. Mais aussi mes deux combattants ainsi que mon fils qui, malgré ses presque deux ans, a déjà de sacrés pouvoirs.

- Pas de problème. Je reviendrai demain soir pour savoir si tu nous aideras ou pas. À demain Judith.

Lorsqu'il passe la porte, je dis aux autres de rentrer. Car bien sûr ils ont tout écouté.

- Tu vas lui dire quoi ? -Max-

- Je pense que je vais dire oui. Et je t'arrête tout de suite Drew. Tu sais très bien que dans ma nature d'Idahonne, je voudrais défendre mon promis quoiqu'il se passe. Même s'il n'a jamais accepté, il reste mon promis. Et j'irai. Rien que ma présence fera peur au Volturis. Il n'y a donc rien à craindre. Mais je veux que vous me promettiez... Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose. De défendre Nathan. Et si vous le voulez bien, de devenir ses combattants. Je veux juste assurer sa protection.

- Je te le promets Princesse. Foi de combattant, Nathan, si jamais il tardive quelque chose, sera protégé avec moi. Même si j'espère que ce jour ne se passe jamais. -Max-

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai Jay. Rien que de penser que peut-être tu pourrais... -Drew-

- Pour moi, pour Nathan. S'il te plait Drew.

Il souffle un grand coup, et la je sais que c'est gagné.

- Ok, je te le promets, foi de combattants. Mais promets-moi que tu ne te laisseras pas...

- Promis.

Je lui dis avec un grand sourire.

- Je me réjouis de revoir leur têtes! Surtout quand je leur montrerai mes marques ! Haha !

- Il est temps qu'on aille tous dormir. Le loulou n'en peut plus. -Max-

Le lendemain au soir, je vois Carlisle au bar.

- J'accepte. Je viendrai vendredi pour voir ce que vous comptez faire.

- Mais tu ne viens pas plus tôt pour te préparer ?

- Pas besoin. Vous verrez en temps voulu. À vendredi Carlisle.

- Merci, de venir nous aider.

- Je ne le fais pas pour vous. Mais pour moi. Pour faire face, pour Nathan et aussi pour revoir leur gueules surprises. Ça sera vraiment drôle, je le sens ! Je dois y aller, j'ai cours demain, et des tonnes de choses à faire encore.

- Bonne fin de semaine Judith.

Il part du bar et je me retrouve seule. Max et Drew ont emmené Nathan au parc pour qu'il s'endorme.


	16. Chapitre 14

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14<p>

La semaine s'est passée relativement bien. Nathan sentait l'euphorie du moment et était donc très... Excité. Ouais, dans tous les sens. Même pas deux ans et et déjà excité.

Max a testé quelques unes de mes capacités. Dont le bouclier que j'arrive à déplacer ou à agrandir. On est vendredi et il est temps de faire un petit voyage. Les quelques sacs sont prêts. En fait, ce sont principalement des affaires de Nathan. Il a une tendance à se salir très vite en ce moment.

Je tiens Nath dans mes bras et les hommes tiennent les sacs tout en ayant une main sur mon bras. C'est parti pour la téléportation.

Le décor change et devient une jolie cuisine, que je présume des Cullen. On entend un hoquet de stupeur. Je le tourne vers le bruit et découvre rien d'autre que Rosalie.

- Ben oui la blondasse, c'est moi qu'on a appelé pour régler vos problèmes. Alors ferme-la, je dois voir Carlisle.

Rosalie a toujours le visage stupéfait lorsque Carlisle arrive dans la pièce.

- Je veux savoir ce que vous comptez faire pour pouvoir adapter mes pouvoirs.

- Bien, suis-moi, ils sont tous dehors.

Je garde Nathan sur moi et suis Carlisle. Je sens mes combattants me suivre légèrement en retrait.

Ce que je vois en arrivant dans la cours est tellement... Ridicule. D'ailleurs, Drew ayant vu ça aussi se moque bien ouvertement.

- C'est ça que vous appelez vous battre. Mais ça ne ressemble à rien !

Il me regarde pour me dire en pensée "je crois qu'ils se sont surestimés, faudrait régler ça"

- Je veux bien que ce n'est que des vampires, mais de ce que j'ai vu quand j'y suis allé en rapport cette semaine, ils ont quelques dons assez puissants. Tu leur montres Jay ?

Je lui souris et fais un léger geste de la main. La terre se soulève sous eux. Je enchaîne ensuite avec un geste circulaire du doigt, et les Cullen au milieu de la cours se font soulever dans l'air. Un geste de serré le poing et ils se retrouvent tous dans un genre de bocal d'eau invisible. Leurs visages sont surpris et je suis assez fière de ma surprise. Je lis dans les pensées de Carlisle qu'il ne leur avait rien dit, et que la prophétie dont il est sujet dans le livre sur la légende Idahonne qu'il a lu pourrait être en train de se passer. Il faudra que je lui pose des questions, plus tard et je le lui fais savoir par pensées. Il Hoche légèrement la tête et retourne à la contemplation de sa famille.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas les reposer au sol Judith ?

- Ah oui, bien sûr.

D'un geste ils retournent tous à terre.

- Comment fais tu ça? Demande celle qui je crois s'appelle Bella.

- Peu importe, les explications plus tard. J'enclencherai mon bouclier pour que tout le monde soit protégé. Euh, Bella, c'est toi qui es un bouclier physique ?

- Euh oui.

- T'es tu entraînée à l'élargir?

- Oui, grâce à une nomade.

- Bon, tu m'aideras. Edward, au cas où vérifie leurs pensées lorsqu'ils arrivent, même si Drew et Max le feront aussi. Mieux vaut trop que trop peu. Mmh, Jasper, sentiment de douleur sur plusieurs personnes tu sais faire ?

- Oui

- Quand je te le dirai, en pensées, tu le feras. Bien que je doute qu'on en ait besoin. Alice, tes visions ne nous serviront strictement à rien tant que tu n'auras pas fait évoluer ton don, car oui tu pourrais le faire. Tu ne vas donc que combattre. Tout comme Carlisle et Esmée. Rosalie...

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle est assez en colère. J'hausse les épaules, pas elle qui me fait peur.

- Tu vas avoir... Une surprise dans pas longtemps, et ton rêve le plus cher sera exaucé. Tu as un don, mais tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, car il te faut un déclencheur. Qui ne va pas tarder je pense. Il faudra juste que je fasse quelque chose. Ensuite... Emmett... Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, une fois ? Sur nous deux. Ce lien va te rendre plus fort. Physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement. Mais seulement si tu l'acceptes. Ce que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir faire et je vais donc accélérer le processus. Désolée Déesse, mais il le faut.

Je termine en regardant le ciel. Je passe Nathan à Drew. Deux secondes plus tard, j'ai les mains autour du coup de Rosalie. Je sens qu'Emmett veut venir.

- Ne t'approche pas, aucun de vous.

En pensées, je parle à Rosalie tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Ne vois tu pas qu'il n'essaie même pas de battre ses adversaires pour venir te sauver ? Vous n'êtes pas âme sœurs, et au plus profond de toi, tu le sais, tu le sens.

- Vas te faire foutre Judith !

- Je ne pense pas non."

Je finis en serrant plus fort. Sa peau se craque sous mes mains. Et la je sens. Oh oui, je le sens arriver.

- Bonjour Chris.

Des stupeurs arrivent d'un peu partout. Chris est arrivé, par mécanisme de défense de sa promise. Il ne s'en est à peine rendu compte.

- Que t'ai-je dit la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu Chris ?

- Jude. Que tu ferais en sorte que je ne retourne pas au Royaume de suite. Même si je ne pense pas que tu pourrais me retenir.

- Chris, pose toi plutôt la question de comment es tu arrivé ici sans le décider toi même.

Il se tait et réfléchit un moment. Puis il tourne le regarde vers mes mains qui tiennent toujours le cou de Rosalie. Doucement son visage se transformait. De l'incompréhension il passe à la compréhension et puis, sans doute en réalisant ce que je fais, son visage passe à la colère.

- N'essaie même pas de m'attaquer Chris !

Je la relâche et me recule de plusieurs mètres. Je sens que plusieurs personnes se posent des questions, dont Emmett, mais les explications arriveront plus tard.

Doucement Chris et Rosalie, yeux dans les yeux, se rapprochent pour finir lèvres contre lèvres.

- Trouvez vous une chambre, bon sang ! -Drew-

Tout le monde rigole et ils se séparent.

- Je comprends maintenant.

Me dit Rosalie.

- Emmett, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu as toujours su qu'on n'était pas âme sœurs. La mienne, je viens de la trouver en Chris. Et la tienne...

Dit-elle en finissant par me regarder.

Je lui souris, pour me tourner ensuite vers les bruits que l'on entend arriver au loin dans la forêt.

- Les Volturis arrivent, tenez vous prêts. -Moi-

J'active mon bouclier sur chaque personne individuellement et tout le monde se prépare. Je me mets à l'arrière pour faire une surprise. Je regarde Bella pour qu'elle active son bouclier sur tout le monde et lui dis en pensées que dès qu'elle fatigue ou qu'elle sent que ça force trop, elle enlève son bouclier. Drew et Max sont derrière moi avec Nathan et la petite Renesmée. Tous les autres Cullens sont en devant moi avec Carlisle en tête.

Lorsque les Volturis passent l'orée de la forêt, tout le monde retient son souffle.

- Tiens tiens, vous nous accueillez bien spécialement... On nous a appris que vous aviez quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas exister. Est-ce vrai mon cher ami, Carlisle ? -Aro-

- Cela dépend de ce que tu entends par quelqu'un. -Carlisle-

- Puis-je ? -Aro-

Il demande en tendant sa main. Je parle à Carlisle dans ses pensées.

"Vas y, il ne verra rien, tu es protégé."

Après ça, Carlisle prend la main d'Aro, qui affiche un sourire diabolique. Ce sourire se fane très rapidement lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il ne sait pas voir dans la tête de Carlisle.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous cacher Carlisle ? -Aro-

Je pense que c'est le moment ou je dois intervenir.

- Pas besoin de me cacher pour toi Aro.

Il me regarde et son visage se transforme en surprise et stupéfaction.

- Te souviens-tu de moi, Aro ? Et de ma mère? Je pense que oui, vu ton regard. Te souviens tu de ce qu'elle t'a dit, il y a quelques années par rapport à tes... Soit disant traditions vampiriques. Je pense que oui.

Je laisse mes marques apparaître pour puiser plus facilement ma puissance.

- Mais... Mais c'est impossible ! Comment peux-tu... Avoir plus de marques que ton père!? -Aro-

- Tais-toi Aro. Tu en as déjà fait assez. Chacun a le droit de procréer. Edward et Bella ont réussi alors que cela semblait impossible. Comment oses-tu vouloir leur enlever leur enfant ? Vois tu, mon Promis fait partie des Cullens, ainsi que la Promise de mon frère. Peut être te souviens tu de lui. Chris ?

Chris me rejoint. Je lui explique rapidement le pourquoi du comment de cette situation via pensées. Il semble stupéfait de voir que je suis aussi puissante voir plus que notre paternel. Mais son visage ne montre rien, il est en mode soldat et protecteur de sa Promise.


	17. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Tous les personnages du monde de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je n'ai juste fait qu'ajouter mes créations personnelles.

* * *

><p><em>- Pas besoin de me cacher pour toi Aro.<em>

Il me regarde et son visage se transforme en surprise et stupéfaction.

_- Te souviens-tu de moi, Aro ? Et de ma mère? Je pense que oui, vu ton regard. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'elle t'a dit, il y a quelques années par rapport à tes... Soit disant traditions vampiriques. Je pense que oui._

Je laisse mes marques apparaître pour puiser plus facilement ma puissance.

_- Mais... Mais c'est impossible ! Comment peux tu... Avoir plus de marques que ton père!? -_Aro_-_

_- Tais toi Aro. Tu en as déjà fait assez. Chacun a le droit de procréer. Edward et Bella ont réussi alors que cela semblait impossible. Comment oses-tu vouloir leur enlever leur enfant ? Vois-tu, mon Promis fait partie des Cullens, ainsi que la Promise de mon frère. Peut-être te souviens-tu de lui. Chris ?_

Chris me rejoint. Je lui explique rapidement le pourquoi du comment de cette situation via pensées. Il semble stupéfait de voir que je suis aussi puissante voir plus que notre paternel. Mais son visage ne montre rien, il est en mode soldat et protecteur de sa Promise.

_- Mais... Mais... -_Aro_-_

_- J'hésite à te proposer un marché. De toute façon, si tu venais à le trahir, je le saurais immédiatement. Je suppose que tu le sais ça? Bien sûr, si tu crois aux légendes, tu te doutes que tu serais... Comme... Et bien n'y allons pas par quatres chemins. Tu serais un soumis. Quoi que tu dises ou fasse, je le saurais. Mais le problème avec cette méthode, c'est que le Royaume se mêlerait de tout ça, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les voir en ce moment. Que faire que faire... Je pense que je vais en parler avec les Cullens d'abord, ils ont le droit de dire ce qu'ils veulent faire de vous, Volturis._

D'un tour de main, les Cullens, Chris, Nath, mes combattants et moi nous retrouvons dans une sorte de bulle. Je fais aussi en sorte que ces... Volturis ne puissent pas partir. Ensuite, je m'oriente vers la patrie.

_- Bien, à vos questions, pas tous à la fois. Ils sont immobilisés, on a tout notre temps. -_Moi_-_

_- Quand comptes-tu le dire à Papa ? _-Chris-

_- Vraiment Chris ? Tu penses que j'ai l'intention de lui dire ? Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ? Non, pas vraiment. Il doit surement sentir qu'une personne plus puissante que lui existe, il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il le saura en temps voulus. D'autres questions ?_

_- Qui es-tu ? Je n'entends pas tes pensées, tes marques et le fait que tu apparaisses comme ça. _-Edward-

_- As-tu déjà entendu parlé des légendes sur un Royaume qui vivrait parallèlement à votre monde ?_

_- Votre ? Et oui, légèrement, pourquoi ?_

_- Ces légendes sont vraies. Max, Drew, Chris et moi appartenons à ce Royaume, qu'on appelle Idahon. Nous avons chacun des marques qui le prouvent, mais que nous pouvons cacher à notre guise et qui, suivant leur taille, prouvent notre puissance. Nous avons aussi un bouclier mental qui bloque des dons comme le tiens ou celui d'Alice, suivant notre puissance. Plus nous avons de marques, plus nous sommes puissants. Le Roi est le seul, enfin, a toujours été le seul jusqu'à maintenant, à en avoir le plus. Nous avons aussi une âme sœur, que l'on appelle notre Promis, ou Promise _-dis-je en regardant Chris_-. Je pense avoir fait le tour de ces légendes._

_- Non, t'oublies quelque chose ! -_Drew, avec un sourire_-_

_- Non, je n'oublie rien. -_dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir_-_

_- Bien sûr que si, _répond-il avec un grand sourire_. Vous êtes en présence du Prince et de la Princesse d'Idahon ! Et Max et moi-même sommes les combattants de la Princesse. Être combattant, c'est juré allégeance et protection à une personne haut placé, et donc de la Princesse ici-même. C'est rare qu'une personne ait plus d'un combattant._

_- Merci, Drew_. Encore un regard noir et je tourne mon regard vers les autres. La plupart sont bouchée-bée. J'esquisse un sourire_._

_- La Princesse, c'est toi Judith ? -_Bella_-_

_- Oui_

_- Mais pourquoi es-tu ici, sur Terre ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans ton Royaume ? Pas que je ne te suis pas reconnaissante pour sauver ma petite fille, mais... - _Bella_-_

Drew éclate de rire, je sens mes joues légèrement chauffer et je détourne les yeux. Je vois du clin de l'oeil que tout le monde me regarde attendant ma réponse.

_- Ma présence n'est plus appréciée là-haut._

_- Mais, pourquoi ?! -_Alice_-_

Autant tout dire directement, au moins j'en serai tranquille.

_- J'en ai été bannie. Ma... Ma mère est morte dans un accident il y a deux ans et demi. J'ai enchainé conneries sur conneries et j'ai été bannie par le Roi sur Terre._

_- Mais le Roi, c'est ton père ! Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? -_Esmée_-_

Je souris tristement.

_- Il ne l'est plus depuis l'Accident. Si j'ai fait ces conneries, c'était pour qui me regarde comme avant, et non pas comme celle qui a survécu alors que sa femme est morte dans le même accident !_

J'essuie discrètement une larme que je n'ai pas pu retenir. Nathan se sert plus contre moi et je vois des yeux le regarder.

_- C'est mon fils, mi-Idahon, mi-vampire. _Dis-je en regardant Emmet qui, suite à cette révélation, en reste bouche bée. Ses yeux font l'aller-retour entre Nathan et moi._ Le reste des questions, s'il y en a, sera pour plus tard, nous avons toujours ce problème sur le dos. _Je fais un signe vers les Volturis.

_- Alors, que voulez-vous en faire ? ..._


End file.
